Regret
by Parakeet Headmaster
Summary: Kupikir, aku masih bisa menjangkau tangan pucatnya.


Kau mengulurkan tangan kurusmu tanpa ragu. Pucat yang kulihat dari balik sinar besi besar dengan roda berisiknya, penuh keberanian, dengan aroma lembut. Demi seekor hewan lusuh, kau meninggalkan halte yang teduh dari miliyaran air yang jatuh ke planet ini. Demi aku.

Bukan apa-apa bagimu, mungkin. Selain kucing yang dianggap memiliki kelainan genetik karena ekor yang bercabang tanpa memandang magis. Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Apa kamu selalu begini pada setiap makhluk?

Harusnya, kamu duduk saja. Menjadi gadis biasa yang akan bergeming ketika tubuhku dihempas benda tersebut. Harusnya, kamu diam saja. Menjadi gadis yang tidak akan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk mendekapku ketika sinar besi besar itu menyilaukan mata.

Apa yang kamu dapat? Tubuhmu hanya tergeletak. Merah. Aroma besi berkarat samar-samar menusuk hidungku – ketika teriakan orang-orang mulai menjadi dan bunyi bising dengan kilatan sinar merahnya menghentak malam.

Sebenarnya, jika aku yang dilumat oleh mobil manusia mabuk itu, aku tak akan terkapar sepertimu walau napas itu tak putus. Soalnya, kamu dan aku berbeda.

Aku hanya makhluk yang dianggap sebagai penyimpangan dari ciptaan Tuhan.

* * *

**Disclaimer –** Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future, Power FX, Yamaha Corporation – **etc.**

**Warning – ** Serius feels hambar, plot bubaran, typo(s), abal, ide biasa, klise – **etc.**

**Regret**

by – Parakeet Headmaster

* * *

Sejak malam itu – saat dimana aku pergi kedunia manusia yang tak lebih untuk membabat kebosanan, tubuhku tergerak untuk selalu melintasi halte hanya untuk melihatnya duduk – sekadar memastikan bahwa hari ini dia disana, menunggu, yang akhirnya akan menghilang dibalik punggung manusia lain.

Aku bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang atap pertokoan. Dimana tubuh kucing ini tak akan disadarinya karena bersampul gelapnya sisi yang tak terjangkau sinar hangat toko.

Tidak ada hal khusus yang aku lakukan. Hanya menatap gadis yang diam-diam menyita perhatianku sejak ia menolongku.

Ketika ia memangku tas kulitnya, membaca buku, menunduk hingga setiap helai merah mudanya jatuh demi menyelami setiap kata; _kadang dengan raut bahagia, marah dan sendu_, lalu mengunyah permen karet sambil mengetuk jemarinya dikursi tunggu penumpang.

Bagiku, menjadi sosok yang berbaur dengan kegelapan dan hanya menatap dari kejauhan, ini sudah cukup.

Setidaknya, begitulah pikirku dulu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku masih menatapnya. Duduk, kemudian gadis itu bangkit, menepuk bagian belakang rok marunnya – berharap debu kasat mata yang menempel akan hilang, lalu masuk dalam lautan manusia disebuah bus biru.

Aku tak mengambil langkah apapun. Aku bisa saja mengambil wujud manusia, duduk bersampingan, lalu menyapanya untuk sekadar tahu, nama si pemilik iris biru langit tersebut. Namun, niat itu aku buang jauh. Sekali lagi, untuk yang sejuta kalinya, aku mengurungkan niat itu.

... dunianya dan duniaku berbeda.

Hari selanjutnya, ketika aku masih menatapnya lekat, kaki-kaki kurusnya melangkah. _B__oots_ cokelatnya menginjak tanah basah, menaiki trotoar jelek yang retak dan ... menuju tempatku. Dia berjongkok didepanku. Mencondongkan wajahnya untuk menjangkau keberadaanku dalam gelap. Mengurai senyum saat dirinya berhasil memandangku jelas.

Aku diam.

"Kau ... kucing yang tempo lalu hampir ditabrak mobil jelek itu 'kan?" katanya.

Aku tak merespon. Sebagai kucing normal yang tak mengerti bahasa manusia, aku memang tak harus bertanya mengapa dia tahu atau bahkan, kenapa dia tahu aku disini.

"Ekormu yang bercabang dua, aku masih mengingatnya. Jarang ada kucing sepertimu. Lalu, kilatan biru matamu membuatku sadar kamu ada disini. Kucing ras ya? tapi bulumu jelek." aku koreksi kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau berdiam disini ... karena lapar? Aku akan membelikanmu sarden kering toko ini. Kau pasti suka." gadis itu bangkit lalu berbalik pada pintu toko yang berdenting ketika dirinya masuk. Tak lama, gadis itu keluar. Bau makanan instan dan hangat menyeruak ketika ia duduk di trotoar jelek tepat disampingku.

Kertas pembungkus ikan-ikan kecil itu disobeknya. Beberapa yang diambilnya, disodorkan padaku. Aku memakannya.

"Kau jinak." katanya. "Siapa namamu? Aku Luka. Jadi, bagaimana hari-harimu setelah malam berisik itu?" tanyanya, Luka. Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang harus aku katakan jika pertanyaan macam '_siapa nama orang yang kausukai?_' itu datang.

Ya, sejak saat itu, aku menyukai Luka.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan mengenai siapa namaku – tentu saja. Ini abad berapa hingga kucing bisa berbicara layaknya manusia? Aku hanya memakan sarden kering ditangan pucatnya dalam diam.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku sadar, mereka langsung memelukku dan ribut tentang kesehatan, keselamatanku dan _'ke'_ lainnya. Darah sungguh mendramatisir. Aku pingsan mungkin karena efek terkejut. Ketika aku bilang bahwa aku menyelamatkan seekor kucing, mereka berkata itu konyol. Parah, aku hampir divonis gila." ya, aku bahkan tak habis pikir kenapa dia melompat lalu mendekapku dan menjadikan tubuh kurusnya sebagai tameng.

"Aku hanya berpikir, kalau kau punya harapan untuk hidup." aku mendongak. "Ya, aku berpikir untuk menyelamatkan kamu karena semua makhluk punya hak untuk hidup. Aku yang sudah kehilangan harapan untuk hidup, ingin menyelamatkan kau yang setidaknya masih memiliki harapan untuk hidup." Luka tertawa renyah.

"Postif kanker, sakit, terapi, lalu sakit lagi, kemudian meninggal dan nggak melakukan apapun rasanya nggak banget. Aku pasti menyesal."

... dia bilang apa tadi? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Teruskan hidupmu kucing. Sebaiknya kau mencoba salmon yang dijual di toko dekat stasiun, kau akan menyukainya lebih dari sarden kering berpengawet ini." Luka tersenyum. Membiarkan potongan ikan berserakan dihadapanku – mempermudah aku untuk memakan mereka.

"Berbahagialah." bisik Luka dengan senyum yang sesak akan emosi tak terungkap.

Luka meninggalkan aku dengan sarden yang dibelinya, untukku. Mengangkat tas kulitnya lalu berjalan menuju bus biru yang berhenti diseberang. _Boots_ cokelatnya berdecit, semakin tak terdengar – semakin jauh, menyadarkanku bahwa bayangan Luka telah hilang dibalik pintu bus yang tertutup. Asap bodoh bus mengepul ketika membawa semuanya pergi.

Hingga semua tak terlihat – hanya meninggalkan malam sepi yang semakin larut.

Aku ingin mengejarnya, memastikan bahwa kata-kata itu hanya omong kosong. Hanya lelucon basi yang dibuatnya karena lelah. Sialnya, alam bawah sadarku membenarkan pernyataan Luka.

Esoknya, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan Luka. Malam menjadi tiada akhir ketika aku menatap bangku tunggu yang kosong hingga bus biru itu berlalu. Aku menyelinap, mencari keberadaan gadis bersurai merah muda panjang itu dalam toko tempat ia membeli sarden kering. Aku tak menemukannya.

Keesokan hari, kembali, aku berlari menuju halte. Tak ada. Aku tidak pergi begitu saja, aku terus menatap dari balik tembok toko. Mungkin kala siang ia akan datang, tidak. Sore ini ia pasti membawa buku berat dengan tas kulitnya, tidak. Malam ini – tidak. Bahkan ketika bus terakhir berlalu, aku tidak menemukan Luka.

Pagi harinya, aku mengambil wujud pria, manusia. Aku bertanya pada salah satu cowok yang memakai jas yang sama dengan Luka – satu Universitas dan mungkin satu jurusan – di halte.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia mengidap kanker stadium 4. Dan ... ya, kudengar walau setiap hari keluar masuk rumah sakit – kawan, dia sudah meninggal."

... terhenyak. Perutku terasa melilit. Meninggal bagi manusia adalah tubuh kasar yang ditinggalkan rohnya, abadi. Kosong.

Aku mengambil langkah panjang, berlari menuju makam yang diberitahukan oleh cowok di halte. Setelah memasuki gerbang tuanya, aku dapat melihat karangan bunga yang masih baru.

_Megurine Luka_.

Nama itu tercetak kuat di batu lisan putih yang mulus. Aku tak mendekat, mengambil jarak, merasa bahwa aku dan Luka masih sama. Luka duduk di halte dengan aku yang memandanginya dikejauhan.

Aku mencium aroma asing, seolah tak ada Luka disini. Tanah basah, batu, bunga dan hal lainnya membuat aroma Luka benar-benar hilang.

Tak akan ada lagi; _Luka yang duduk di halte dengan tas kulit dan boots-nya, deretan punggung buku yang berwarna-warni ketika dia membacanya satu-persatu, melihat senyuman yang menghampiriku dengan aroma hangat, tumpahan sarden kering yang akan membuatku merasakan pengawet makanan dan iris biru langit jernih yang akan menatapku ramah_.

Semuanya hilang, dan aku kehilangan Luka.

Faktanya, hingga saat ini, aku tak pernah mencoba meraihnya. Kupikir, aku masih bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Kupikir, aku masih bisa menjangkau tangan pucatnya.

Aku ... salah.

Aku terlalu pengecut. Tidak ingin diri tersakiti karena kenyataan '_dunia kami berbeda_' yang akan membuatku berpisah pada akhirnya. Tapi ... Luka menahan sakitnya setiap hari, sendiri. Menghitung sisa-sisa hidupnya, menyelamatkan seekor kucing agar hidupnya tak sia-sia, diingat. Walau oleh kucing sialan sepertiku.

Akhir yang pantas untukku – menyesal. Benar, menyesal karena tak segera mencoba untuk menggapainya, membiarkan Luka sendiri. Membiarkan setiap harinya sendiri duduk, menunggu, menunggu bus atau mungkin waktu kematiannya. Aku menarik diri untuk sejuta kalinya, untuk mengenal gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada tempo yang singkat. Yang membuat makhluk sepertiku jatuh cinta.

Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika aku mengenalmu, dengan sosok manusia, duduk dan kita bisa bercengkrama dibawah aroma hangat toko, dibawah sinar kekuningan yang nyaman.

Bukan dengan kau yang melakukan monolog dengan siluman kucing tanpa sinar yang mengerikan.

Lama. Aku hanya menatap nisan kokoh yang sekarang menggantikan keberadaanmu – yang hanya bisa dikenang. Aku berpikir, apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu didunia yang berbeda? Tanpa sadar, pipiku basah. Dalam hati aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Siluman sepertiku, bisa mengangis juga ya?

Aku menjauh, menggiring arah langkah kakiku kebelakang. Meninggalkan Luka sebelum aku mengatakannya.

"Hei, namaku Kaito. Senang mengenalmu, Luka."

* * *

**Regret **

– **FIN **–

* * *

**A/N**

A/N ini bakal singkat dengan harapan nggak merusak suasana =)) pertama, makasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini. Plotless. Abal, ya? Saya berusaha keras di genre ini. Jujur, saya nol banget disini Orz. Jadi, jika ada tambahan, kritik atau saran, langsung saja sampaikan _(:'3 sekali lagi makasih banyak, review are very welcome 'u'


End file.
